ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evisible Levisible
Evisible Levisible is the 14th episode of Evan Billion. Plot Evan and Rocket were running from Axeman in his water form, who was chasing them with a large wave. Evan was Sound Sample. (Axeman): I will finally defeat you once and for all! (Evan): Think again! Evan shot a soundwave from his hand at Axeman, but Axeman dodged it and it went into the wave. Evan cloned, and both clones shot soundwaves from both of their hands at Axeman. (Axeman): AAAAH! He covered his ears and fell down. He lost control of the wave, and it dried into the ground. (Evan): He's gonna be really angry when he gets up. Let's hide! They hid behind a tree. Axeman got up and sliced down the tree. Evan and Rocket dashed to another tree, but Axeman cut that one down, too. They ran behind another tree, and Evan transformed into Humanimate. He grabbed Rocket, and flew fast to a tree far away. He made both of them invisible, while Axeman was cutting down trees, looking for them. (Evan): I guess we just stay here until Axeman leaves. 3 hours later.... Everything was white, gray, black, and blue, even Evan and Rocket. (Evan): Where are we? Theme song! Evan detransformed. A muscular humanoid koala walked up to them. (Koala): Why, you're in the invisible world! I'm Zack. (Evan): The invisible world?! How did we get here? (Zack): You can come here by being invisible for a really long time. (Evan): So how do I get back? By becoming invisible again? (Zack): You're already invisible. In fact, this WHOLE world is invisible. To get back, you'll have to turn visible for the same amount of time you were invisible. (Evan): So I'm guessing Humanimate's invisibility won't work here. (Zack): I'll be your guide until you can figure out a way to get home. Follow me. Evan and Rocket followed Zack to his house. (Zack): This is my house. (Female Voice): ZACK? WHAT DID YOU BRING HOME FOR DINNER THIS TIME? (Zack): THEY'RE NOT FOR DINNER, MOM! THEY'RE JUST SOME VISIBLES THAT CAME TO OUR WORLD AND WANT TO GET HOME! (Zack's Mom): WELL, GET BACK OUT THERE AND GET SOME FOOD! (Zack): YES, MOM! Hey guys, come with me! Zack lead them to a forest with many creatures in it. Zack held up a bucket and put some worms in it. He got a gray clump of moss and put it in. (Zack): Oh, sorry, I'm being rude. Zack pulled off a tree branch, and white slime dripped down from it. (Zack): Want some? Evan barfed. Rocket grabbed it and ate it. (Evan): Hey, at least it's not rocket fuel. Zack, Evan, and Rocket stepped out of the forest and onto a path. They went to another forest, and Zack pushed a tree branch out of the way. Behind the branch was a Vissan. (Zack): AAAH! What are ''you ''doing here, Mistis? (Mistis): I was just finding some food for dinner. Stay out of my way. (Zack): You stay out of MY way! (Mistis): You wanna bump? Let's bump! They dropped their buckets and started punching each other. (Mistis, after a while): Forget this. Mistis flew away with his and Zack's bucket. (Zack): Hey, come back with that! (Evan): Don't worry Zack, we'll get it. (Zack): Thank you so much. Evan became Combinationer, and Rocket hopped onto his back. They flew to Mistis. (Evan): Hey Mistis, you accidentally took Zack's bucket! (Mistis): It wasn't an accident. He disrespected me. And if he disrespects me, he disrespects my family. And if he disrespects my family, he disrespects my mother. And if he disrespects my mother...then he shall be disrespected. Evan flew closer. (Mistis): Get away! Mistis shot haze at Evan. Evan fell down and crashed into someone's cellar. He reverted. (Rocket): Muh? (Evan, brushing himself off): Combinationer's powers dissolve in smoke. Weird, I know. Evan and Rocket looked around and saw several bottles. (Evan): What are all these bottles for? Evan picked up a bottle and shook it. It vibrated, and the cork popped off. Some mist came out of it, and a ghost formed from the mist. (Ghost): I am Zuns! Thousands of years ago, I was trapped in a bottle by a hazy guy! (Evan): Hazy guy? It must've been Mistis! He's that old? (Zuns): The hazy guy is still alive? (Evan): Yeah! And he took my friend's dinner! (Zuns): I'll tell you what......What did you say your name was again? (Evan): Evan Levin. And my pet here is Rocket. Rocket waved. (Zuns): Well, Evan, I'll help you catch Mistis and get your friend's dinner back. (Evan): Thank you. Hey, wait a minute. Why did Mistis trap you in the first place? (Zuns): I suggest we go now. (Evan): But wh- Zuns grabbed Evan and Rocket and started flying away. At Mistis' house... Mistis walked into his house holding the bucket. (Mistis): Hey guys, I brought dinner! Mistis' parents and his little sister walked to him. Mistis set the bucket down. (Mistis): Eat up. They started eating. Zuns, Evan, and Rocket came into the room. (Evan): Stop right there! (Mistis): How did you find me? (Zuns): I know where you live. This is where you trapped me and all the other spirits in the bottles thousands of years ago. (Mistis): Zuns? (Zuns): Yep. I've come to get revenge! Mistis created hazy tornadoes and sent them towards Evan, Rocket, and Zuns. Zuns vaporized the tornadoes with eye lasers. Mistis shot haze. Zuns sucked it up. Mistis stretched his shoulders and used them to tie Zuns up, but Zuns phased through them. Zuns opened a hole in his chest, and Mistis and his family got sucked in. (Evan): Uh, Zuns? (Zuns): Yes, Evan? (Evan): That was kind of horrific, don't you think? (Zuns): You wanted your friend's food back? Well, there you go. Zuns handed Evan the bucket. (Evan): Thank.....you. Evan and Rocket left. Zuns smiled evilly. At Zack's house..... Zack, his mom, Rocket, and his older brother were sitting at a table, eating the food. (Zack's Mom): Are you sure you don't want any? I feel bad eating in front of you, especially since you're the one who saved our food. Zack's brother slurped a tentacle with legs. It popped back out, but Zack's brother hit it, then ate it again. (Evan): No, we're good. Rocket poured a bunch of pods into his mouth, ate them, burped, and giggled. (Evan): You know, this is a really bad plot for an episode. We have to save some food. (Zack): Now that you mention it, it is a really bad plot. (Evan): I feel like something else should happen right about now. There were some screams outside. Everyone ran outside. Zuns was giant, and was sucking everything up. (Zack's Brother): It's a darkness devourer! (Evan): You mean Zuns? (Zack's Mother): Zuns? Oh, no. This is bad. This is bad. This is really, really bad. (Evan): Guys, it's okay. He's my friend. (Zack's Brother): You're friends with a darkness devourer? (Evan): What exactly is a darkness devourer? (Zack): It's a spirit of darkness that wants to devour everything. (Zack's Mother): And Zuns is the most dangerous of them all! Who released him from his bottle? Evan blew air. (Zack's Brother): What are you doing? (Evan): I can't whistle, so I'm just blowing. (Zack's Mother): Why did you release him? (Evan): It wasn't on purpose! Plus, I thought he was good! He helped me get your food back from Mistis. (Zack's Mother): Mistis? You mean the one who captured Zuns? (Evan): Yeah. And Zuns wouldn't tell me why. (Zack): Thousands of years ago, the darkness devourers were loose. They devoured everything in their path. No one was brave enough to step up to them. No one, except Mistis. He sucked them all into magic bottles. (Evan): If he is a hero, why don't you like him? (Zack): A couple days ago, he stepped on my foot. Evan facepalmed. (Evan): Well, enough chit chat. Let's go stop him! Evan, Rocket, and Zack ran to Zuns. (Evan): Zuns, we know your secret! Prepare for defeat. (Zuns): In your dreams. Evan transformed. (Evan): Emotion? I was going for Lightmeraction! Zuns fired a giant orb of darkness at Evan. (Evan): Aah! Evan got scared, became a bat, and flew away. Zuns fired darkness beams from his fingertips. Evan flew over them. Zuns swatted Evan out of the air. Rocket spat acid, but it went through Zuns. Zuns created a darkness wave and sent it forwards. Evan flew over it. Rocket stretched over it, and Zack used him like a bridge to get to the other side. Zuns stuck out his claw, grabbed Evan, and made a bizarre face. (Evan): Ugh! Evan became normal Emotion, and since he was disgusted, threw a green bomb at Zuns face. Zuns dropped Evan. The bomb squirted green juice, which created a path on the ground. Evan slid down the path, and at the end of it, Zack grabbed Evan's feet and hoisted him into the air. (Evan): Here's a new emotion: confidence! Evan flew fast in yellow light, and zoomed into Zuns, knocking him down. Zuns grabbed Evan with two tentacles, and pulled him closer. Evan struggled to get free. (Zuns): After I devour you, I'll devour everything else! Evan lost his confidence. He slapped the Billiontrix and became NME. He flipped out of Zun's tentacles, then glided down to the ground. In the process, he knocked a leaf off of a tree, and it fell with him. (Zack): A visibility leaf! (Evan): A what? (Zack): If you and your pet rub yourselves with the juice of this leaf, you'll become visible. Do you know what this means? You can go home! (Evan): Not until I defeat Zuns! I was the one who released him. He's my responsibility. Zuns shot another darkness orb at Evan. Evan flipped over it, then slashed Zuns with sword hands. Zuns flicked him. (Evan): I've got an idea! Evan whispered something into Zack's ear. (Evan/Zack): Inferior virtute multa! Evan and Zack both stomped the ground, knocking Zuns down. Evan shot ninja stars, sticking him to the ground. Zack's mother came running towards them. (Zack's Mother): Evan, catch! She threw a bottle, which Evan caught. Evan opened it up, and sucked Zuns in. (Zuns): NOOOOOOO! Everything that Zuns devoured came out of the bottle. A crowd gathered around Evan. (Guy): Thank you! You are our hero! A short alien walked to Evan. (Short Guy): I'm the mayor! We would like to honor you as our hero! (Evan): Don't honor me. I released Zuns. Everyone gasped. (Evan): Honor your true hero, Mistis! He trapped Zuns. I just undid his work. Evan pointed to Mistis. (Mayor): You may have made a mistake, but we will still honor you and Mistis equally, for you showed bravery, and stood up to Zuns like no one else could. (Evan): Thank you! Thank you very much. (Mayor): Take this as a token of our appreciation! The mayor gave Evan a box. Evan opened the box, and pulled out a gray branch with white berries on it and gray ooze leaking from it. (Evan): Gee, thanks. Zack handed Rocket the visibility leaf. (Evan): We'll be going now! (Everyone): Bye! Rocket rubbed himself with the leaf, and disappeared. Evan rubbed the branch with the leaf, and it disappeared. Finally, Evan rubbed himself, and he disappeared. They were all in the visible world. (Evan): That was fun. Rocket took a berry from the branch and ate it, but he spat it out. (Rocket): Bleh! Evan looked at the branch. It was brown. The berries were red, and the ooze had become tree sap. (Evan): Oh yeah! I'm hungry! Evan ate the berries and the sap. Rocket barfed. THE END Characters *Evan Levin *Rocket *Zack *Mistis *Mistis' Family *Zack's Family *Invisible Citizens *The Mayor Villains *Axeman *Mistis (partially) *Zuns Aliens Used *Sound Sample *Humanimate *Combinationer *Emotion (accidental transformation; selected alien was Lightmeraction) *NME Trivia *This episode was written for Winter Fanon Con 2013. *Kevin and Sharpoint do not appear at all. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero Category:Evan Billion Episodes